


Access Granted - Report No. GB-KNS/GOM

by SapphireMoons



Series: The Teikou Report [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Author Is Very Thorough, Blood and Violence, Character Files, Contents of the Report, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extras That Accompany TTR Really, Gen, Human Experimentation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Read TTR First, Spoilers for TTR, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24463150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireMoons/pseuds/SapphireMoons
Summary: Report No. GB-KNS/GOM - Teikou Confidential - Access Must Be Granted By *****Contents: Files 001-007, Treatments 001-385, Kill Count, the System, etc.*Original Files from 04/01/20XX*Edited by No. GBPG4, No. GBSG7, No. GBC5, No. GBPF6, No. GBSF8 and No. GBP15.[Access Granted by No. GBMFS1][YES or NO?]
Relationships: Generation of Miracles & Kuroko Tetsuya
Series: The Teikou Report [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766941
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is basically my edited files (OUTLINE) of TTR, full reports of each of the character's files, treatments and so on...
> 
> It's written in a file format, so, expect some cold objectiveness.
> 
> This is not necessarily Need-to-Read after TTR, but it would help in understanding some of the vaguer parts. And massive spoilers for TTR, obvs, so read that first then come over here.
> 
> Regular = Original Documentation  
> Bold = Headlines  
> Underline = Added after T268  
> Italics = Emphasis  
> Crossed Out = GOM Edits to the Documentation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweat glistens the skin, as soft breaths chill the air - he is alone.  
> As far as he knows, at least.  
>  ~~And what the fuck does he know anymore.~~
> 
> With a hesitant swallow, he clicks the screen to life. And logs in.

Welcome, Unidentified User.

Report No. GB-KNS/GOM, ‘Kiseki no Sedai’

Restricted Access - Teikou Confidential - Access Must Be Granted By ****

Identification Required...

[Place Blood Sample Here]

Scanning...

User Identified... Access Denied. Unauthorized User.

...

[Access Granted by No. GBMFS1 - XXX]

[YES or NO?]

...

[YES]

Report No. GB-KNS/GOM, ‘Kiseki no Sedai’

Table of Contents

> File 001-04

> File 002-06

> File 003-05

> File 004-06

> File 005-07

> File 006-11

> File 007-01

> Treatments 

> Kill Counts

>> Terms

Report No. GB-KNS/GOM, ‘Kiseki no Sedai’

>> TERMS

 **Treatment** — Defined as administration of drugs, simulations and tests for the test subjects to enhance or suppress their abilities for later or current development.

  * Not conducted until after first year for XXXs — too young in development, explanation to subjects. Never to inform otherwise.
  * Due to off-shore drug trials for a year



See ‘ _Pseudo XXXs — Files — USA_ ’

  * Only two subjects are alive from the hundreds of the original sample size
  * See 'File 011 - 04, No. GBPG4 — XXX' and 'File 013 - 08, No. GBC8 — XXX' 
    * Removed.
    * Samples are kept for future assessment.



Became weekly through second year, and daily by third year for XXXs

  * Graduated in end of third year — terms to graduate are passing suppression and activation of abilities originally. Terms and conditions have changed.
  * Treatments and tests are conducted in personal rooms of subjects.



**Examination** — Usually yearly recordings of physical and emotional responses and controls along with abilities in suppression and activation.

  * Done regularly year by year
  * Exception was made for GOM — began to be weekly due to progression and blossoming talents. Approved and consented by all necessary parties. 
    * Subjects are not considered necessary parties.
  * Graduated, in the end of third year — updated terms to graduate are branding and insertion of nano chip in spine that automatically submits physical and emotional data.



Conducted in personal rooms of the subject located under the first-string gym

 **XXX System** — Teikou system of all ~~stud~~ subjects, all are assigned numbers and ranking based on following criteria.

None — no danger to Teikou, common subjects to add to population; no treatments

  * Aware of underground ongoings
  * Informants and ears-within-the-walls



X — potential danger to Teikou, common subjects that go through some treatments (1-10)*

  * Aware of the underground ongoings
  * Often majority of the athletes and students that are ranked at the third-string or bottom 50% percentile. Subjects are often transferred to be 'planted' in other nations.



XX — confirmed danger to Teikou, subjects that are undergo generalized of the treatments (10-20)*

  * Fully immersed into the underground ongoings
  * Trained with meticulous upkeep to standard and above — makes up of 99% of the higher ranked students — from second / first string to top 50% percentile. Subjects are often set to be careered in high positions of power, in nation and outside of.



XXX — highest level of danger to Teikou, subjects that undergo specialized treatments that are personalized (1-∞)*

  * Very rare. Level was established with the enrollment of seven subjects. Only seven _known_ in Japan. 
    * ~~_The Kiseki that was not a Kiseki._~~
  * Undergo special treatments and kept in individual rooms — only seven in Japan
  * Made up of the first string of basketball — 1% of the students.



**Administered Drugs** — drugs are all specialized, tested on certain subjects; most are intravenous.

  * Oe — Ocular Enhancements 
    * For all subjects.
    * Potent doses are provided for No. GBPG4, No. GBSG7, No. GBSF8 and No. GBP15.
  * Se — Strength Enhancements 
    * For all subjects.
    * Potent doses are provided for No. GBSG7, No. GBPF6 and No. GBC5.
  * Pe — Phantom Enhancements 
    * Exclusive to one subject.
    * All doses are for No. GBP15 only.
  * Me — Memory Enhancements 
    * For all subjects.
    * Potent doses are provided for No. GBPG4, No. GBSF8 and No. GBP15.
  * Je — Jump Enhancements 
    * For all subjects.
    * Potent doses were incompatible for all XXXs.
  * C11 — Calamity 11 
    * Named for being the opposite of Miracles
    * Named 11 for the events of the last championship game of the Kiseki.
  * C15 — Calamity 15 
    * New cocktail made by ************ and tested by ********.
    * Named 15 for ****** jersey number in Teikou.
  * *Numbers for all enhancements are labeled in chronological order.
  * *Numbers that are the drugs approved for subjects



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Access Granted!
> 
> Every chapter will be one file from the Table of Contents. I dunno if I want the Treatments to be individual chapters or one whole chapter but I'll make that decision when I get there.
> 
> Obvs, it is written in someone's POV as they read the contents, it will only be seen hinted in the chapter summary part since I don't want to give too much away. 
> 
> Hopefully, this clears up some things in the main story.


	2. File 001 - 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi-san already knew they were here. That much as obvious since she was the one who let them have access in the first place.
> 
> He scowls. _How much more elaborate are these damned mind games with them?_
> 
> _Whatever._ He dismisses, clicking open the file. 
> 
> He stares, wide-eyed at the pictures of a clearly harmed, tender-aged boy. _"Fuck."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Mentions of Death, Graphic Descriptions of Death, Torture, Child Abuse, Referenced Drug Trials, Referenced Human Experimentation, Self-Harm, Branding, Pain Torture, Mental Issues, Lack of Ethics, and Strong Language.

Welcome back, Authorized User.

Report No. GB-KNS/GOM, ‘Kiseki no Sedai’

Table of Contents

>> File 001-04

> File 002-06

> File 003-05

> File 004-06

> File 005-07

> File 006-11

> File 007-01

> Treatments 

> Kill Counts

> Terms

Report No. GB-KNS/GOM, ‘Kiseki no Sedai’

>> FILE: 001 — 04

 **Subject:** Akashi Seijuurou, No. GBPG4 — XXX

_Graduate Basketball Point Guard, Jersey No. 4 — Level XXX_

  * Admitted at request of subject’s biological father
  * DOB — 12/20/19XX, 12 years at admittance, 158 cm
  * Room — 1A



**Subject Notes:** Last updated 04/01/20XX

  * As of March 11, 20XX, the subject has graduated as a successful result of the following induced abilities: Emperor Eye, Zone, Ankle-Breaking, Perfect-Rhythmed Plays, Court Vision and Sleight of Ball Handling. Several abilities are dormant until subject ages, yearly examinations are to be implemented after graduation.
  * ~~_DID diagnosed — remains untreated under orders; signs of sociopathy — undiagnosed_~~
  * Pain Tolerance (1-10) — 09 
    * The following occasional behaviors have been noted and should be ignored in future examinations: extreme intimidation and condescend, harm to examiner, harm to self if provoked, protective of team members, and intolerance for any form of authority.
    * Any attempts of harm, whether to self or examiner, must be interrupted _immediately_. Whether they be mental or physical.
    * Holds record for most examiners dismissed singlehandedly.
  * Brand — Back of the Neck



**Physical Results**

  * HR — 55
  * BT — AB
  * Reaction Time (ms) — 1
  * Strength (1-100) — 95
  * Endurance (1-100) — 95



**Test Results**

  * Physical Response — 100 — PASSED
  * Emotional Response — 20 — FAILED 
    * *Subject appears to be mentally disturbed (unconfirmed). And is prone to extreme violence. 
  * Physical Control — 100 — PASSED
  * Emotional Control — 08 — FAILED 
    * *Subject can be provoked by certain events (T268) or smallest of slights. (An individual died due to excessive use of respiratory system. Individual was dead before intervention could occur. Died from blood loss due to insertion of Subject's fingers through the carotid arteries.)
  * Activation of Abilities — 87 — PASSED
  * Suppression of Abilities — 96 — PASSED



**Attached Materials**

  * Images 
    * Progression of Abilities 
      * See T385
    * Initial Status  

      * (Image of a stoic but thirteen-year-old Akashi [GBPG4XXX13], red eyes and staring coldly into the camera.)
    * Over the Years 
      * (Image of an older stoic Akashi [GBPG4XXX14], defiant red eyes and fists by his sides as blood drips from them.)
      * (Image of a blindfolded Akashi [GBPG4XXX14], relaxed outside a faint twitch of his cheek.)
      * (Image of a blood covered Akashi [GBPG4XXX14], heterochromic eyes coy and smug despite the barrel on the side of his head.)
    * Final Status (Last Updated) 
      * See T385
  * Serial Number — GBPG4XXX12



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First is Akashi!
> 
> So, the point to look at in these Files is the Test Results, as none of the boys passed six of the tests. Every chapter summary will have a different reader that will be revealed after all the files are looked through.
> 
> These individuals are not necessarily major characters, but are reasonable enough to be made aware of these files.
> 
> Cheers to those who guessed correctly the details regarding this character file!


End file.
